


Only Ever Yours

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, One-Shot, by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Natsu understands certain people - mostly men - and more than a few ladies - see Lucy as only some kind of eye-candy. They ogle and lust, especially when Lucy wears what she wears (oh-so-well!). But there's no excuse. NONE. Natsu doesn't like people treating his girlfriend like some kind of empty-headed doll. He saves his anger for the scum who believe they're entitled to treat Lucy as somehow less than human because of what she wears.





	Only Ever Yours

Natsu didn't bother to hide his frown as Wakaba and Macao leered at Lucy - who, for the record, was wearing a super short skirt and a midriff-baring shirt. Both older men, upon realizing Natsu was upset, pretended innocence.

Mira saw everything; hissing at the two idiots, "Pssst! Pick up your tongues or Natsu's going to re-arrange your faces - if you're lucky!"

"Wha-?!" Macao snapped to attention, sitting upright on his bar stool. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Me neither! M'wife doesn't allow me enjoying myself!" Wakaba almost fell off his perch. "Besides, skimpy outfits don't do it for me."

"Tch. Lying at such an advanced age." Natsu growled his words, the fire in his sage green eyes blazing. "What kind of example are you setting the youngsters?"

"How about a free beer?" Mira slid a mug to Natsu, froth dribbling down the frosty edges. "Master would appreciate a brawl free night."

"Master is one of the worst offenders." Natsu ignored the bribe, giving Mira a disappointed expression before catching Lucy's hand and towing her away from the bar.

"I'll take a free beer," said Wakaba.

"NO, you won't." Mira pre-emptively glared at Macao. "YOU, neither!"

Cana appeared out of literally nowhere and snatched the free beverage, draining it with one long gulp. She belched and giggled before vanishing.

"One day I'll find out how Cana does that," exclaimed Mira.

"Yeah! I wanna get free drinks too!"

"Lucy!" Natsu slowed his pace, reluctantly letting go of Lucy's hand. "How can you ignore those perverts?"

"Macao and Wakaba?" Lucy shrugged. "They're harmless. I've got to be more careful with Cana, she does not like to hear no."

"You're not making this any easier on me." Despite his best intentions, Natsu pouted. He trusted Lucy to handle herself in any kind of situation. It was trusting others that was proving difficult. "Why can't I just punch everybody?"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Natsu." A fond but exasperated expression flitted across Lucy's face. "I dress to please myself. And at this point, I honestly don't care what strangers might think about my clothing choices." She rose on the tips of her toes and pressed a swift kiss on Natsu's cheek. "I appreciate you being so sweet though."

"I'm not sweet, I'm your boyfriend," growled Natsu, "An' I don't like creeps thinkin' about you like that."

"If they try anything I'm more than capable of kicking their ass." Lucy settled her hands on her hips and then tapped her celestial key ring, Leo's key glinting. "Me and my friends."

"I know, but…" Natsu's words trailed away and he sighed. He'd thought and thought about what he'd say about his jumbled feelings. He was ashamed how much he wanted to ask Lucy to stop wearing such revealing clothes - but he was also angry when others judged Lucy as 'easy' based on her looks. Natsu knew he couldn't have it both ways - and he'd have to be very careful or Lucy would never forgive him. "Let's go talk somewhere private."

"Oh? Is that what we're calling it now?" Lucy made air quotes and smirked. "Talk-ing?"

"Oi!"

The red in Natsu's cheeks only made him cuter. Lucy spoke decisively, "It's Friday night, the records room downstairs ought to be empty."

"You'd think. But tell me, do ya see Levy and Gajeel around anywhere?" Natsu rolled his eyes and shuddered. "Not there."

"It's a beautiful evening, let's go to the park." Lucy laced her fingers with Natsu's and led the way out of the guild. They joined the throngs of townsfolk happily enjoying the mild weather. Neither attempted to talk much as they walked to the park. It was nice to stroll hand-in-hand, leaning into one another, shoulders brushing.

They entered at the south end, taking their favourite trail towards the oldest trees - coincidently - the same spot Natsu had dug up a Rainbow Sakura, what seemed like eons ago. This path was deserted; the concessions stands were doing a brisk business, drawing the patrons to the northern corner of the park.

Lucy and Natsu walked up to the giant tree still wearing its enormous clay pot. They touched the bark with reverence and grinned at each other. Spoke at the same time - stopped, laughed together, then Lucy gestured for Natsu to go ahead.

Natsu cleared his throat with a cough, still a bit unsure what he was going to say. He looked at Lucy, filled with a deep abiding love for his partner. She was so precious to him. Then with startling clarity, he knew his feelings of jealousy and anger over her choice of clothing were stupid. "I want to say I'm sorry."

He could read the confusion in Lucy's eyes. Natsu shook his head, settling one hand on her shoulder, taking a deep breath, continuing with his honest thoughts. "Sorry for feeling jealous and angry about the attention you get. You know, 'cause you're pretty and people think you're…" Natsu turned beet red. He studied the dusty tops of his shoes before being able to meet Lucy's gaze. "…Some-kinda-floozy-onna-count-how-you-dress!"

Natsu withdrew his hand from Lucy's shoulder, shoving both hands into his pockets, his eyes betraying exactly how close he was to breaking down completely. "I'm sorry. So sorry I've got garbage in my brain! Rationally, I know how you dress isn't connected to your worth - but the insecure part of me is scared. You're so smart and strong…"

"Natsu!"

Natsu heaved a ponderous sigh. "I'm setting myself up for failure; I'm my own worst enemy. Sabotage. I don't want to ruin us, but I'm afraid!"

"Fear can be good, Natsu." Lucy hugged herself. As much as she wanted to throw herself into his arms, they needed to clear the air. "Fear can highlight what we want to protect, right? You're smart too! Admitting you need help is hard."

"You don't think less of me?"

"Never." Secure in her feelings, Lucy held out her arms to Natsu. "I'm happy we can have open conversations." She let out a small 'oof' as Natsu embraced her, his body heat making her flush. In a small voice, she admitted, "Sometimes I get a bit upset when your clothes get destroyed in fights. All that extra skin on display - I don't want others seeing what's mine."

"Only ever yours, Luce."

Lucy nestled her head on Natsu's chest, listening to his pounding heart with satisfaction. "I'm only ever yours too, Natsu."

Late that night, alone in Natsu's cottage - Natsu and Lucy gave themselves to each other. They solidified their love, the words shared between them, 'only ever yours' ringing out over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback. Tell me what you enjoyed or disliked, fav line? Anything....something....


End file.
